Revenge
by Dathtato
Summary: After Kara is exposed to Red K she seeks revenge on Alex, for killing her Astra, by going after Eliza. Written on request and through a prompt. Trigger Warnings contained inside.


**A/N: Hi. This story was requested by 27. Hope everyone enjoys. I will write stories if requested and giving a prompt, any sort really. Happy or sad and everything in between.**

 **Trigger Warning: Rough sex, violence, restraints/bondage and swearing.**

Kara stood in her crummy little bathroom in her crummy little apartment. She was currently admiring herself in the mirror. The skin tight black leather suit clung tightly to her, exaggerating her figure. She flaunted the muscles she usually hid and smirked at herself. No one would be able to resist her in this. She was about to leave when she heard Alex enter her apartment. She waited for a few moments and then made herself known. A few choice words later the blonde stood half out the window looking at a crying Alex.

"Deep down, you hate me. And that's why you killed my aunt. Why you impaled her! And now I'm going to return the favour." She smirked and flew out the window to Midvale as quickly as possible.

She landed within ten minutes, even with her pit stop for a special surprise for Eliza. She held tightly onto the black bag and put on her most cheerful disposition. She knocked twice and waited as the other blonde came to the door. When she opened it, Kara used her super speed to quickly take the other woman into a hug, pressing their breasts together.

"Eliza!" she squealed, putting on her best goody two shoes attitude.

"Kara. Good to see you. What are you doing here?" Eliza asked happily.

"Alex and I both had the day off and decided to visit. She also got a new bike and wanted to race me. She should be here in a few hours or so." She laughed lightly. She was better at acting than she thought.

"Typical. She really should get a car, much safer. What in the bag?" Eliza interrogated while moving inside, setting her phone on one of the hallway tables.

"A present for you, but I can only give it to you later." Kara replied with a dark chuckle to the oblivious woman.

Kara saw this and knew it would pose trouble eventually. She silenced the phone by pressing her index finger through it. Smirking she kept eyeing the other woman's ass, with hungry eyes, as they walked to the kitchen.

"I just put a pie into the oven, it should be ready soon."

"Good, I have the feeling I'll be starving after today." She flirted.

"So, tell me do you have any news?" Eliza deflected, was Kara flirting with her?

After half an hour of talking and Eliza being unsure if Kara was continuously flirting with her, the oven bell rung. Eliza walked to the oven and bent down to test the pie. Kara seeing an opportunity removed her glasses and activated her X-ray vision, she eyed the other woman's now protruding ass. She could see the fine gossamer knicker that held the gelatinous mass in place. Furthering her vision she could now see Eliza's creamy pale skin. Her sex and other parts exposed for her viewing pleasure. She took a deep breath and let out a long wolf whistle. Eliza came up so fast, she nearly hit her head. The older blonde was now blushing hard.

"Kar-ra?" she stuttered out.

"Yes?" she replied as she stood and walked to her foster mother. Putting away sway in her hips. Eliza started back up until she hit her back on the fridge. Kara closed the distance using her body to pin Eliza, arms on either side of her body.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked flustered.

"Getting my revenge." Kara replied simply. "You see Eliza, when I first got here all my senses were heightened. Before I could learn to control them, I could feel every vibration in this house, every sound I heard and every smell harassed me. One night, when you thought we were all sleeping, I could feel you and Jerimiah. I could smell the sweat and the other fluids, the arousal, the passion. Of course, I didn't understand then." She leaned closer whispering into the older woman's ear as she continued.

"As time went on I got these urges, down there. I didn't understand and ignored them, no matter how painful they became. After Jerimiah died, I started to sleep less. Focussing on you and Alex, making sure nothing happened to you. After I turned eighteen, I tuned into you one night. I was worried, you see, I noticed you had discomfort at dinner. I couldn't figure out why though, so that night I watched, listened, smelled and felt every vibration. I felt you start to masturbate, to satisfy an urge you needed to scratch and I finally understood what my own pain meant. So I started touching myself down there, following what you did. Copying the movements, overall I was really embarrassed but I had found relieve. And every time there after that you fucked yourself or I needed to touch myself, I tuned into you. You became my porn." She finished softly blowing air into Eliza ear and grazing her earlobe with teeth.

"I can smell the arousal on you Eliza. I can hear your heart beating rapidly. I know you want this, I've known since the first summer I came back from university. When you moaned out my name one night while you fucked yourself with two fingers. I can still feel how you pumped in and out of yourself for the better part of an hour. Guess what, I joined that night and came as you came, I wanted to run to you afterwards and taste you, make you taste me. But I was weak, I'm not weak anymore. So I'm going to fuck you now. Do you understand?" She finished by ripping Eliza's shirt and bra into shreds.

"Kara!" Eliza scolded. She couldn't allow this to happen. She needed to escape, before they both regretted this.

Kara rolled her eyes at the rebuke and sucked a nipple into her mouth. Pinching it with her teeth, circling it with her tongue. Lavishing the nipple with lust. She smirked as the other woman threw her head back and moaned. This was the first time in years someone else was touching her, she couldn't help but feel aroused and delighted. Kara moved her hand to cup the other woman's breast swinging near her head. She grazed over the nipple with her thumb until it was painfully erect. She switched breasts and copied her actions. Satisfied that she had tasted every inch of the older woman's breast she roughly kissed her on the mouth, dominating their tongues. She moved her hands and cupped Eliza's surprisingly large but firm ass. She groped the meat there, pinching and squeezing. Leaving it painfully red, she slid her hands into the back pockets. She ripped the jeans off, tearing it in half. She felt the knickers under her hands and tore them open with her fingers, allowing her hands to graze deeply intimate parts. Eliza moaned into the former hero's mouth. Kara moved her knee between the other woman's legs, rubbing her now erect pussy. She moved her hand slowly up the older blonde's front, to her shoulders and finally down her arms, intertwining their fingers. She moved both their arms up, pinning them to the fridge. Using her super speed, she retrieved two steel beams and pinned Eliza again.

She jammed the two steel beams into the fridge door on either side of the older woman's wrists. She bent them around her wrists, leaving the woman effectively cuffed to the door. She walked back slowly, surveying her trophy. Eliza was panting heavily, her rosy breast rising and falling rapidly. A flush on her face and a glistening sex. She walked slowly back to the bag, carefully taking off her leather suit. She reached once again into the black bag, what she took out made Eliza's eyes widen comically. Kara was busy tightening the straps and placed the twelve inch dildo into its lock. She walked over to her waiting captive, she kicked the woman's legs open wide, so she was hanging by her arms.

"I'm going to go in dry, so this will hurt." She laughed menacingly.

Seeing her slave was about to argue she picked up the broken knickers, balled them up and shoved it into her mouth.

"No talking, bitch!" Kara yelled, the veins in her face briefly flashing red. "Only screaming or moaning." She continued aggravated.

She rubbed the older blonde's clit with the tip of the faux-dick. The rubber sending chills down both women's spines. She rubbed a few more times and quickly sunk the tip of the cock in, making Eliza groan. She moved her hands to violently grope the other woman's ass. Moving her fingers close to the only other unoccupied hole, she quickly sunk both her middle fingers into the asshole. She chuckled at the idea that she was flipping someone off from the inside. She pumped both fingers in and out at an inhumanly fast pace. As Eliza started moaning wildly, Kara shoved the rest of the cock in, burying it in to the hilt and relishing in the scream it produce from the woman. She pulled out almost all the way and re-sunk it again and again, going quicker each time. She was encouraged by the screams she heard that eventually turned into moans of ecstasy. After a few moments of pumping with her hips and her fingers, an ear piercing scream came out her slaves muffled mouth as she came. The juices spraying on Kara's fake cock and hips. She pulled out, leaving Eliza feeling empty.

"Oh no." Kara mock pouted. "Someone made a mess, now you'll have to clean this up." She said while removing the impromptu gag.

She wiped away a few tears that had formed on her pets face from the amount of pain she felt in the beginning. She floated up so her cock was in line with the woman's mouth. Her pet tried to resist, never having done this before, so she grabbed a handful of blonde hair and yanked. Eliza immediately gasped as her head was forced up and Kara took the opportunity to insert a mouthful of cock.

"Suck!" the erstwhile hero roared.

Eliza immediately followed orders and started lavishing the rubber with her mouth and tongue. Kara moaned at the all the tiny vibrations she could feel and started sinking in more of her new appendage, pulling out every now and then a bit to allow the woman to get used to it. After half an hour, Eliza's jaw pained from the exertion and the size of the rubber cock, her nose now buried in the hilt. She could smell Kara's own arousal. Kara pulled out fast, revelling in the groan Eliza made.

"Now we only have one more hole to fill with this, you little slut." Kara whispered and pinched both still erect nipples.

She reached up and tore off the restraints, cracking the fridge door. She caught the woman as she fell, poor thing exhausted from all the fucking. She laid her down, stomach first on the kitchen floor, appendages and hair sprawled. She positioned her body over the woman, balancing on her hands and feet. She teased the limp woman's hole a few times, earning a few whimpers and moans. She rapidly sunk the cock in and grabbed the hair that whipped into her face when Eliza top half rose up as she screamed. Her back arching forward and breasts swinging wildly. Sweat trickling down from erect rosy nipples. Her blonde hair also laced with sweat, causing Kara to grip it tighter and pull so she remained curving up. She pulled out completely and roughly. Then shoved in again. She loved when Eliza screamed. She repeated this for an hour, stopping every time the woman was close, her cock fully buried in her. Hearing Alex approach alone with a Humvee, the rest of the agents staying back hoping Alex could talk the erstwhile hero down. She still had twenty minutes before the arrival of the brunette so she used super speed to make Eliza cum twice. She pulled out and heard the groan from her pet. That being all she could manage at the moment.

"Don't worry pet. It's over, for now. You have my number if you ever need me again. And you will need me. I have ruined you for anyone else and for yourself. You are mine now, my little fuck pet."

She moved towards the front door leaving Eliza to sleep on the floor. She stood on the porch, naked and glistening from sweat. Her fake cock still attached and dripping. She could see the confusion the agent felt at seeing her like this.

"Kitchen." Kara said with a dark smirk and flew off. Leaving everyone to deal with the mess.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Supergirl or anything thing affiliated with it.**


End file.
